1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content reproduction device, a content reproduction system, and a control method for a content reproduction device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2015-100085, there is disclosed a content reproduction system including a plurality of content reproduction devices connected to a smartphone through a network. One of the plurality of content reproduction devices is set as a parent device, while the other content reproduction devices are set as child devices. When a user performs an operation for starting reproduction on the smartphone, a list of music data is displayed. When the user selects apiece of music data to be reproduced, the smartphone notifies the parent device of information on the selected piece of music data. The parent device notifies the child device of storage information on the piece of music data to be reproduced, which has been received from the smartphone, to allow the plurality of content reproduction devices to conduct the reproduction.